The present invention relates to a furniture drive for retracting a movably supported furniture part into a closed position relative to a furniture carcass, including:                a housing,        an entrainment member which can be releasably coupled to the movable furniture part,        a spring device for applying a force to the entrainment member, and        a guide path arranged or formed on the housing. The entrainment member is displaceably arranged along the guide path, and the guide path includes a first bend for releasably locking the entrainment member.        
The invention further relates to an arrangement with a furniture drive of the type to be described and with an ejection device for ejecting the movable furniture part. The movable furniture part can be ejected, starting from the closed position, towards an open position by the ejection device. Moreover, the invention refers to a drawer pull-out guide with such a furniture drive or with an arrangement of the aforementioned type.
Furniture drives in the form of retraction devices (for example as known in EP 391 221 B1) are in particular employed with drawers or sliding doors which are freely displaceable over a large region of their extension path, which are engaged at the end of the closing movement by an entrainment member of the retraction device, and which are being pulled into the closed end position by the force of a spring. When the movable furniture part is being opened, an operator firstly needs to apply a pulling force against the resistance of the spring until the entrainment member, after a predetermined distance, moves into a bend of the guide path, whereby the movable furniture part is decoupled from the entrainment member. By way of the bend, the entrainment member is releasably locked in an arrested, self-locking parking position, and the spring device is in a tensioned condition and therewith located in a ready position for the next retraction process. The retraction path of the movable furniture part until the end of the closed end position is thereby constant.
From the earlier, however post-published AT 514666 A2, a furniture drive of the particular type has become known, in which the entrainment member has an adjusting device by which it can be chosen whether the entrainment member can be displaced along at least two guide paths having a different length. In this way, an adjustment of the length of the retraction path of the entrainment member with different pre-stressing conditions of the spring device is made possible. In the function of the adjusting device, a peg is provided on the entrainment member which engages either the first or the second guide path. The entrainment member is thereby somewhat complex to manufacture, because the adjustment device in the form of the peg is an inherent part of the entrainment member. Moreover, because of the displaceable peg, the entrainment member can solely be guided at one side (i.e. only at one side of the housing), so that there is the danger that the entrainment member can be tilted in an undesired manner.